fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Heat Summer Race!/@comment-187.85.90.237-20170822212352/@comment-31096423-20170823124856
Gugalanna is really annoying... I first tried with merlin, mashu, jack and I failed miserably, still managed to get to the second HP layer, but got booted without an ounce of mercy. My second attempt was gold though, starting party was Mashu (80, 10 10 10), Tamalancer (90 10 10 10), Jeanne (100 10 10 10), Jack (90 6 6 10), Scathach Summer (80 6 6 6), Heracles (80 9 9 9). The CEs were, respectively, Prisma Cosmos 50 LB, Kaleidoscope 20, MaxBondCE, Halloween TamaCat 20 LB, Halloween Tamacat 20, Prince CE (all party HP +1000). All servants are maxed normal fou, and jack is at 1400 and 1400 superfou. The MC I used was the combat dress (the one with servant switch with backrow) The strat was easy, still, I doubt it's all that useful for everyone, but almost all the servants and CEs can be replaced with similar ones, safe for Mashu and Jeanne, those need to be at the maximum level and skill level possible. Any lancer with a single target NP can replace tamalancer, the same goes for jack, the rest of backrow members were never used. Start off by using mashu's NP charge on the lancer with kaleidoscope (unless yours is maxed, do not use the NP charge if you have imaginary number, simply fight normally to charge the NP), use the NP and deal with ishtar asap, don't bother charging the party's NP, or else ishtar will get rid of you kinda fast (she has invincibility pierce, NP charge and self invulnerability, she can use the skill every turn, so do stun her if you don't feel confident you'll beat her at once, use the MC stun and Jeanne's stun, this last one won't work on gugalanna anyway). Once you've dealt with her and Gugalanna appears, switch your lancer to your main assassin. The Gugalanna fight is kinda merciless with Mashu, so be sure to heal her often by using Jack's heal if you're using her, otherwise, pray she doesn't get hit all too foten, don't hesitate to use her invincibility skill on herself, you'll see why now. Gugalanna hits REALLY hard, even on assassins and rulers, so Mashu's snowflake skill and Lord Camelot will prove insanely useful here, charge her NP as often as possible, she will mitigate the bull's attacks quite well (down to 0-350 dmg, 700-1000 for her). Gugalanna will use its NP every 6 turns, but it's not all that bad since it hits for around 3000-4000 dmg, its party-wide criticals are much more worrysome; still, its NP will cause skill seal, NP seal and it might poison your party (can't remember this well), fortunately, Jeanne has a very high resistance, so she won't get skill sealed often, and her crit star gen skill is very useful, so use it often, her other skills won't work on Gugalanna, so ignore them (the MC stun still works, use it under dangerous situations). Try to use Jeanne's NP as the last NP in the chain, and use the 3 NP together whenever it's possible, since Jeanne's healing will add 500 extra heal per NP overcharge (300% gives 2000, for 2 turns). The fight is pretty much rince and repeat, even after depleting the two layers of HP Gugalanna has. Be sure to switch any members in danger with a backrow servant. This setup is slightly dangerous, but will most probably allow you to clear the fight. The key here are the deffense, heals, heal CEs, and NP charge CEs, damage is kinda irrelevant, as long as you keep hitting it, it will eventually fall.